162 Candles
162 Candles is the eighth episode of the first season of ''The Vampire Diaries'' and the eighth episode of the series. Summary A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT WILL END IN TRAGEDY — On his birthday, Stefan is surprised by a visit from Lexi Branson, one of his oldest and best friends. Damon compelled Caroline to throw a party at the Grill because it was part of his diabolical plan. He then invited Stefan and Lexi and eventually they both accepted. Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house, Elena does her best to stay away from Stefan, but for some reason Elena finds herself at the Salvatore Boarding House in search for Stefan. When looking for him, she meets his oldest friend Lexi in a towel. Lexi was shocked to see who Elena was for a certain reason who's name is "Katherine." Elena then left and went home. Later Stefan stops off at Elena's house before he heads to the Grill. They talk and he then asks if she is going to Caroline's party; she says no. Then Elena shows up at the Grill still not sure about the situation with Stefan, but Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice. Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in Jeremy's behavior which has changed for the better. At Damon's compulsive insistence, Caroline tries to get the amulet back from Bonnie. Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes has tragic results. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Jasmine Burke as Emily Bennett Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett Co-Starring * Kevin Nichols as Deputy * Jason Giuliano as Deputy #2 * Bridget Evelyn as Girl * John Gilbert as Guy * John Michael Weatherly as Bartender Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * Caroline's and Matt's relationship begins in this episode. ** As of this episode, both Elena and Caroline will have dated the same person—in this case, Matt. * The "boy" that Damon had killed was a stunt actor, John Gilbert. He would later return in Crying Wolf, when Paul Wesley injured his leg, and therefore couldn't carry Elena inside. He was used as the stuntman for Stefan. * This marks the first appearance of Lexi, and this is the only episode to feature her alive (as a vampire) in the present day, as she is later staked and killed by Damon at the end of the episode. ** Lexi does appear in flashbacks or as a ghost in later episodes. *Damon and Lexi meet for the first time in thirty-two years, when he left Lexi to burn to death on a rooftop in 1977 New York. **This encounter was seen in flashbacks in the Season Four episode Because the Night. * Lexi talks to Elena about Elena's relationship with Stefan, and her own relationship with her formerly mortal lover (Lee, whose name isn't stated onscreen.) ** Although it's not confirmed until Bloodlines, it's implied in this episode that she turned him into a vampire. * This episode marks the first appearance of blood bags as a form of nutrition for ethically-minded vampires. ** Lexi explains that she knows a phlebotomist who gives them to her so she doesn't have to feed on humans. * This is the first episode that Elena admits to Stefan that she loves him. * Bonnie reveals to Elena that she is a witch in this episode. * Caroline starts to dislike Damon in this episode after he treats her badly when she's unable to get the crystal back from Bonnie. * Bonnie refuses to give Caroline the crystal in this episode, as her grandmother Sheila told her that it was the Bennett talisman and that she shouldn't give it to anyone. * Stefan is the first of the main characters shown to celebrate their birthday on the series, establishing that his birthday is November 1, 1847, making him 162 years old, as referenced in the episode's title. ** Elena and Caroline are the next characters shown to celebrate their birthdays, both of which occur in Season Three. Elena's birthday (June 22, 1992) is celebrated in The Birthday, and Caroline's birthday (October 10, 1992) is celebrated in Our Town. * Lexi's dislike towards Damon is properly explained in the Season Four episode, Because the Night. * This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Tomb Chapter. Body Count *Unknown boy - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. *Lexi - staked, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References *'' , a 1984 coming-of-age film starring and written and directed by . * , is an American musician, songwriter, and actor, best known as the lead singer and founder of rock band , a song (" ") is also mentioned. * , a colossal statue in New York harbor. * , a famous Baroque fountain in Rome, Italy. Tropes *Lexi is introduced as Stefan's best and oldest friend, Remember the New Guy? Then it looked like they Dropped a Bridge on her, but she never became a Forgotten Fallen Friend. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.09 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.9 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :'Stefan: "Damon? ''(someone knocks him to the floor................ sees who it is) Lexi?"'' :Lexi: "Hi!" :Stefan: "What are you doing here?" :Lexi: "How could you even ask that?" (She hugs him) :Stefan: "I've missed you!" :Lexi: "Happy birthday!" ---- :Lexi: "That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realized, death means nothing without you. Do me!" :Damon: "Why are you so mean to me?" :Lexi: "Um, have you met you? You're not a nice person." :Damon: "Well, because I'm a vampire." :Lexi: "But, you're only the bad parts." :Damon: (smirks) "Teach me to be good." :Lexi: (starts to choke him) "I'm older, and that means stronger." :Damon' (chokes): ''"I'm sorry." :Lexi: "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it." :Damon: "Deal!" ---- :Bonnie: "Are you up?" :Elena: "No. ''(She covers her head with her blanket, and Bonnie uncovers her).... No, no!"'' :Bonnie: "Why haven't you called me back?" :Elena: "I'm sorry..." :Bonnie: "Are you gonna stay there forever?" :Elena: "Yeah..." :Bonnie: "Move over! ''(She lays down next to Elena) I'm officially worried. What's going on?"'' :Elena: "I'm tired of thinking, of talking..." :Bonnie: "Can we make it a one-line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" :Elena: "Stefan and I broke up." ---- :Jeremy: "Want to keep it down over there?" :Jenna: "Why, what are you doing?" :Jeremy: "Homework." :Elena: "Since when do you do homework?" :Jeremy: "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow, so..." :Elena: "What do you think? Alien?" :Jeremy: "Some sort of replicate." :Jeremy: "'He can hear you." ---- :Lexi: "So, this Elena girl, she'll come around I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" :Stefan: "No." :Lexi: "Sex always works! I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp-sex she'll be yours forever." ---- :Lexi: "Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." (Stefan gives her a stern look) :Lexi: "Oh, don't judge, okay? I tried the animal diet, it lasted three weeks." :Stefan: "I'd never judge you." :Damon: (looks at Lexi's blood bag) "Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6." ---- :Damon: (sees Elena staring at Lexi and Stefan) "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." :Elena: "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." :Damon: "Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring, being so righteous?" :Elena: "Hmph. It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." :Damon: "Ouch. ''(He puts his hand over his heart) Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."'' ---- :Lexi: "Ah, the famous Elena." :Elena: "Towel girl." :Lexi: (shrugs) "I've been called worse." ---- :Stefan: "He killed her. He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki. I have to kill him." :Elena: "No, you can't do that." :Stefan: "Why are you trying to save him? Elena, he's never gonna change. Don't you see that? He's never gonna change." :Elena: "I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you. You have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan." :Stefan: "Everywhere that I go, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more." ---- :Caroline: "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?" :Matt: "Life can be a little rough." :Caroline: "I just wish..." :Matt: "What?" :Caroline: "Wish that life was... different." :Matt: "Yeah, me too." (Matt gets up to leave; Caroline grabs his hand) :Caroline: "Please. Don't leave me alone." (Matt gets into bed with Caroline. Caroline snuggles up next to Matt) Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= 162 Candles01.jpg|Bonnie reveals herself as a witch to Elena. 162 Candles03.jpg|Elena's amazed by what Bonnie can do. Lexi.png|Lexi with her vampire face. Lexistaked.png|A dead Lexi after being staked by Damon. 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-19769929-1280-720.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8933153-1248-704.jpg 44f91c7814da4a5466f61295fc25c4fc-398x600.jpg 108VampireDiaries1087.jpg 147545_1314719485655_full.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x08_162Candles_0314.jpg bscap016.jpg images5944974.jpg tumblr_lfny3e7e8C1qfm9ako1_500.jpg vampdiaries108-04.jpg vampdiaries108-05.jpg vampire-diaries-candles10.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8933270-1248-704.jpg MV5BMTMyNTk2Mzg5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI4OTEwMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 162-candles.jpg the-vampire-diaries-s01e08-hdtv-xvid-2hd-avi_000389555.jpg 1332582375_1262359326_vampire-diaries-shot-01.jpg vampdiaries108-.jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860993-1281-721.jpg 108VampireDiaries0188.jpg tumblr_lbv4q3K2PC1qealwto1_500.gif elena-gilbert1.png 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-19770032-1280-720.jpg S01E08-MC.jpg|Matt and Caroline |-|Behind the Scenes= Normal_VD108c_0068.jpg |-|Promotional= 108.jpg|Elena and Damon. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_018.JPG|Caroline and Damon. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_117.JPG|Caroline looking worried. Caroline-Damon_season_1x8...png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8.png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8-.png normal_Vampire_D_EP107_232.JPG|Stefan celebrating his 162nd Birthday with his friends and Damon. normal_VD108-0007.jpg|Damon at Stefan's 162nd Birthday. 1-08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-20466988-1360-2048.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_162_Candles.jpg ariel-kebble-lexi-paul-wesley-salvatore-stefan-salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-106529.jpg Episode-1-08-162-Candles-Promotional-Photos-the-vampire-diaries-8707883-525-349.jpg bebe-pleated-tulle-mini-skirt-gallery.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x08 : 162 bougies 108 Category:Birthday episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One